


Anti-Gravity

by Jade_Waters



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, PWP, Playful Sex, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Waters/pseuds/Jade_Waters
Summary: Sunstreaker is bored. Sideswipe thinks of a new game for them to play.





	Anti-Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this once a long time ago in a different archive. Please enjoy!

_I think I've found a way for you and I to finally fly free._   
_When we get there, we're gonna fly so far away._   
_Making sure to laugh; while we experience anti-gravity._

_~Incubus_

Sunstreaker woke to the soft clink, clink of metal hitting metal.  Turning over he found the source of the noise: Sideswipe tossing a handful of scrap metal up and catching the pieces, slowly, over and over.  Somebody was most definitely bored.  Sunstreaker groaned internally.  A bored brother is a dangerous thing.  Especially when Sides is your twin.  The yellow Lamborghini tried to pretend he was still in recharge, but it was no use – the red had already noticed the hum of his computers starting up.

“Hey, bro!”  This time Sunstreaker groaned out loud.  Sideswipe took this as permission to continue, “Wanna paint Tracks pink again?” 

Sunstreaker tried to say “No slagging way,” but he was pretty sure it came out as just another groan.  Either way, it was negative enough that Sideswipe got the point.  They’d already painted Tracks carnation pink 56 times, neon pink 32 times, and salmon pink 27 times.  They’d even thrown in a couple shades of orange just to change things up a bit.  Sunstreaker was not interested in painting Tracks _again_.  At least, not right now.

“Yeah… you’re right.  But come on, Sunny, we’ve both got the whole day off!  We gotta do _something._ ”

Sunstreaker let the thought roll around in his processors.  Yes, they both had the day off.  Which was a rare thing.  To waste such an opportunity was unlike them.  But he just wasn’t feeling up to any pranks today, and he really wasn’t up to spending time in the brig.  He watched Sideswipe throw the handful of scraps up again and he felt an idea slowly take shape.  “Hey, Sides, you wanna play in the Anti-Grav room?”

There was an Anti-Grav room down on the training decks, and was used much like a human basketball court, except the room simulated zero-gravity conditions, and instead of a hoop all an opponent had to do was hit the back wall.  The game was generally played one-on-one or in teams of two, with a combination of small thrusters and electro-magnets used for propulsion.

Back on Cybertron, the Twins had played on an almost daily basis, against each other as well as challenging teams.  Naturally, against each other they were evenly matched, and against others they played so seamlessly that they almost always won.  As the war had escalated, they found they rarely had time to play, and even when they did have time, they hadn’t felt motivated.  But as Sideswipe looked at the unusually tentative, almost-but-don’t-you-dare-say-so-hopeful expression on Sunstreaker’s face, he couldn’t stop the smile as he remembered how much fun he used to have playing Anti-Grav.  The next thing Sunstreaker knew, he was being yanked from his berth with Sideswipe saying, “What are we waiting for, Sunny?  Let’s go!”  Sunstreaker didn’t even get a chance to polish.

*

After running by the rec room and snagging a couple energon cubes, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stood outside the Anti-Grav room, staring through the open doorway.  The room was coated in a thick layer of dust and dirt.  Nobody had been in here since before the crash.  “It’s kinda sad,” Sideswipe said quietly.  Sunstreaker just nodded. “Still wanna play?” 

Sunstreaker nodded again, trying to think of a way to get all the dust out of the room quickly.  “More than ever,” he said at last, “You got a vacuum?” 

Sideswipe went off in search of a vacuum, returning a few minutes later with one that probably could have sucked up humans if it ever fell into the wrong hands.  The Twins walked to the center of the room and switched the vacuum on.  Sunstreaker stayed beside it, holding the hose, while Sideswipe walked over to the control panel, made sure it was functioning, and manually switched on the anti-gravity.  The machines rattled and sputtered a bit at first, but slowly the Twins felt themselves drift away from the floor.  Sideswipe grinned at his brother, who was still holding the vacuum.  All of the dust and dirt was floating too, getting slowly sucked toward the vacuum.  Sunstreaker viciously attacked larger particles, pretending the hose was like the rattlesnakes they had encountered in the Earth desert.  The poor dirt clumps didn’t stand a chance.  After a few minutes, most of the dust had drifted to the vacuum, and Sideswipe turned on the ventilation system to kick around the rest of the dirt.  Gently returning the room to normal gravity, Sideswipe laughed as Sunstreaker coughed some dust out of his air vents.  Revenge of the dust mice.  Or dust bunnies, he thought he’d heard humans call them.  Either way, he laughed, and earned himself a nice glare from Sunstreaker.

Unfazed, Sideswipe looked around the room.  Some of the more stubborn dust still stuck to surfaces here and there, but it looked significantly better than it had before Sunstreaker’s Vacuum of Death.  “So are you ready to play, Sunny, or is the dust too much for ya?”

Sunstreaker just glared again, “I’m ready to kick your aft,” but he couldn’t hide the hint of a smile on his lips. 

Sideswipe laughed again, “We’ll see about that.”  He fished around in the room’s closet until he emerged victorious, carrying a ball made of soft, durable metal.  It would bounce, but not dent.  Twirling it on his finger, Sideswipe asked, “Which side you wanna lose on?”

Sunstreaker took the far side of the court, responding, “I’ll win on _this_ side, thank you.” 

Sideswipe took his own side of the court, ordering the Anti-gravity to come online.  As soon as they were both floating, Sideswipe smirked and served the ball hard.

The first two rounds were fast and borderline violent.  Sunstreaker won the first by a point, but Sideswipe won the second by two points.   Sunstreaker played his part as a sore loser, but in truth he hadn’t felt so relaxed, so honestly at peace in a long time.  For once, it was just him and his twin, doing something they both loved, without any bastard Decepticons, broken rules, or antagonizing minibots. 

Sideswipe, for his part, was also enjoying the game, but his scheming processor was far from idle.  While he knew that his brother was only pretending to be upset about losing, Sideswipe was concerned that if (when, he smirked to himself) Sunstreaker lost again, it might be more than pretending.  And who wanted to play another round of the same old game anyway?  So, without informing his brother, Sideswipe changed the rules of the game.

The third round started up no different than the first two.  Hard serve, slides, flips, shoulders crashing into walls, fuel pumps hammering faster than pistons and harder than pile drivers.  But Sunstreaker began to notice the touches that ghosted over his armor every time Sideswipe moved passed him, so barely-there that his sensors were on a hair trigger trying to decide if the touches were real or just dust in his circuits.  As the game went on, evenly matched and just as intense as the previous rounds, Sunstreaker found himself cycling extra air to cool his circuits as the touches moved from the plates of his armor to trace the seams, focusing on his shoulders, his door hinges, that line down the center of his back, and every now and then where his hips met his torso.  He’d caught on to Sideswipe’s new game, but couldn’t catch his brother without jeopardizing his position in their original game.  He would win.  Both games, he decided with his usual stubbornness. 

He valiantly ignored the less and less subtle touches that circled his tire rims and brushed against the gears in his knees.  But as Sideswipe scored again, bringing them to a tie, next point wins, Sunstreaker could feel the static building up, tickling his circuits as it jumped around inside his body and practically hummed across his armor.  It wasn’t fair, Sunstreaker thought to himself.  Sideswipe knew every sensitive spot on him – every line, every wire, every gear – without ever having played this game before, because they were exactly the same model.  And while Sunstreaker may have been just a little bit stronger, Sideswipe was just a little bit sneakier. 

And Sideswipe was smart enough to know, unerringly, what his advantages were.  His game was going perfectly.  Sunstreaker was too proud to lose a game because of a little distraction, and maybe just a little too surprised to fight back in kind, even if Sideswipe had given him the chance. 

His final move was beautiful.  He moved to pass his brother on the left, knowing Sunstreaker would go for the ball.  As the yellow twin swept up the ball and arced to throw it at the now unguarded wall, Sideswipe managed to stroke a copper wire in his brother’s left wrist just as Sunstreaker’s right hand released the ball.  Sunstreaker went rigid as a brilliant blue charge leapt between his Spark and his wrist, a moan working its way out of his vocalizer.  But what got the yellow mech – what _really_ got him – was the breathy little gasp that Sideswipe let out, right by his audio, as electricity crackled over his black fingers.

In one swift and graceful movement, Sunstreaker’s hand latched onto his brother’s wrist, he ordered the Anti-Gravity offline, and spun so that he would be the one to take the rough landing.  Hitting the ground, he rolled until his brother was pinned beneath him and he glared for all he was worth, “What the slag was that for, Sides?”  Static still crackled over his body, his circuits about as turned on as they could be, his air vents whirring loudly as they tried to prevent him from overheating. 

Sideswipe just shrugged, looking as innocent as a giant warrior-prankster can look.  His optics flickered brighter every now and then as tingling shocks jumped from Sunstreaker to him, sending enough random data across his sensory network to cause his own static buildup.  Sunstreaker continued to glare as though it were the only way he could focus, and at last Sideswipe gave in and answered with a smirk, “For fun.”

Maybe it was his brother’s voice, or that smirk he’d seen so many millions of times before, or maybe just one random shock too many, but Sunstreaker suddenly didn’t care what this game was for.  He didn’t care that this had never happened before, in all the millions of years they’d been twins.  He just knew Sideswipe had always been there, that they’d always looked out for each other in a way nobody else ever had, and that there could not be one without the other.  He had always known that, but for some reason in this moment it hit him in a way it never had before. 

Sideswipe watched as Sunstreaker’s optics softened from a glare to a distant gaze.  His own expression became curious, and he said softly this time, “Sunny?”  Instead of an answer, he got a kiss.  Sunstreaker kissed his brother long and deep, and, seeing as he’d started this in the first place, Sideswipe went with it, returning honestly the love he felt in his brother’s kiss. 

There were no questions on either side, only acceptance, as Sideswipe returned to his game of tracing Sunstreaker’s armor.  Sunstreaker returned the favor this time, running one hand down his brother’s side, brushing wires where he could.  Their interface was nearly silent, except for the gasps and near-whimpers Sideswipe made just so he could hear the soft grunts that Sunstreaker tried so hard to hold in, that slipped out each time his brother made a noise.  The yellow twin seemed entranced, mesmerized as he ran his hands all over his brother’s body, despite – or maybe because of – the fact that it was so nearly but not quite identical to his own.  Sideswipe was quiet in his curiosity, content to enjoy the moment and observe his brother in such a distracted, vulnerable state.  Later, he thought to himself, later he would see what noises he could pull from his twin’s vocalizer. 

For now, he just wanted to see Sunstreaker’s face when he hit overload.  Wanted to end this game so they could play another, perhaps in the privacy of their own quarters.  So he found that copper wire in Sunstreaker’s wrist again, that one nobody else would have even guessed was important, and he brushed along it, sent the smallest electrical pulses across it.  Sideswipe smirked up at his brother when Sunstreaker growled at him, shuddering with each change in pressure.  “The faster you hit overload, Sunny, the sooner we can get back to our quarters and onto a decent berth,” Sideswipe purred.

The response was immediate.  Sunstreaker practically trembled with all the pent up energy waiting to be released.  His growl slid into a low groan and he lowered his head to Sideswipe’s chest, trying to stem the flow of images his processor provided at his brother’s obvious implications.  Sideswipe rubbed the copper wire a little harder, and pulled his brother’s head up for another kiss.  When Sunstreaker hit overload, it was Sideswipe who moaned into his brother’s mouth as electricity jumped from yellow armor to red. 

Sideswipe caught his brother in his arms before he could collapse completely, rolling him gently to the side.  He sat up, tugging Sunstreaker up to lean against his knee and chest, one arm draped along his shoulders, the other gently tracing his windshield.  Sunstreaker’s optics flickered back on after a moment, blue and dazed.  Sideswipe had to smile, but it wasn’t a smirk this time.  It was soft, and open.  No scheming or plotting or playing.  Just a smile.  Sunstreaker, knowing how rare that particularly intimate smile was, let himself smile back, which only made Sideswipe smile even more, until he was chuckling.  Sunstreaker’s smile turned into a sheepish, lopsided grin as he asked, “What?”  It’d been so long since Sideswipe had seen his brother let his guard down so completely, and that expression was just so unusual for him that the red twin burst out laughing so hard and long that Sunstreaker joined in. 

Eventually, Sideswipe’s vocalizer glitched in the Cybertronian equivalent of a hiccup, and his laughs calmed down, his brother going on a bit longer at the hiccup, until his own vocalizer followed suit.  After the laughter had died down and the two brothers sat leaning against each other, carefree smiles still lingering on their faces, Sideswipe spoke up, “Hey Sunny, you wanna see what other games we can play?”

Sunstreaker’s smile got a little more devious as he looked at his brother, blue optics meeting identical blue optics, “Definitely.”

 

-End-


End file.
